Will you?
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: "Você está ouvindo Beatles de novo? Ainda não desencanou dessa banda? Ela é tão last week!" - USUK, não-tão-slash.


**N/A: **Mais uma fic pra Gincana do fórum Need For Fic, e dessa vez é de Hetalia, quem diria. xD Música: When I'm Sixty-Four da banda The Beatles.

* * *

**Will you?**

Arthur desligou o telefone com violência. Ele precisava beber - e muito. Antes de pegar uma taça de vinho, foi até seu estéreo e ligou o CD da sua tão amada banda - que sempre lhe dera muito orgulho - The Beatles. No entanto, quase chutou o aparelho quando notou a música que estava tocando.

Como _nos infernos _justo aquela música tinha que tocar? Será que era um complô para lembrar-lhe daquele fatídico dia?

Suspirou. Mesmo depois de duzentos e trinta e quatro anos, ele não se conformava com aquilo. Ele ainda considerava uma traição, um desrespeito. Ele foi abandonado, deixado de lado. E isso tudo depois de dar tudo a ele. Sua língua, seus costumes, sua cultura.

.When I get older losing my hair,

Many years from now

Will you still be sending me a Valentine?.

Claro que o inglês não tinha como perder o cabelo, ou realmente envelhecer, seria apenas uma figura de expressão. Contudo, Arthur ainda lembrava em como Alfred era pequeno e, do dia para a noite, crescera e se tornara um homem maduro - ou nem tanto, afinal, o inglês tinha certeza que fora apenas o corpo do americano que crescera, pois ele ainda era tremendamente infantil.

Afastando os pensamentos sobre Alfred de sua mente, bebeu mais um gole do vinho que tomava, tentando a todo custo não se lembrar que a data que tanto temia estava chegando.

Mas era impossível não lembrar-se. Aquela data vinha lhe atormentando há duzentos e trinta e três anos, e aquele ano não seria diferente. Ainda mais com um Feliciano o ligando animadamente falando sobre a fantástica ideia de dar ao americano uma festa surpresa.

.Birthday greetings bottle of wine.

If I'd been out till quarter to three.

Would you lock the door?.

Como eles ousavam? Todos sabiam como ele se sentia quanto àquela data. Todos sabiam o quanto ele a odiava. E mesmo assim, eles o convidavam como se fosse só outro evento qualquer.

E enquanto eles comemoravam um aniversário para Alfred, Arthur comemorava a desgraça do dia em que fora deixado por sua colônia. 4 de julho - o dia mais feliz para Alfred, o dia mais triste para Arthur.

Como America podia _comemorar _aquele dia com um sorriso no rosto e dizer que era o dia em que se tornara _livre_? Quem olhasse para a história, acharia que o vilão era ele, Arthur. Mas ninguém viu a luta que eles travaram, ninguém viu Inglaterra desistir na última hora e ninguém viu as lágrimas que Arthur demarrara naquele dia de chuva.

.Will you still need me, will you still feed me

When i'm sixty-four?.

Ainda faltava uma semana. Uma _fodida_ semana para aquela data. E há duzentos e trinta e quatro anos Alfred não ligava para perguntar como estava, se precisava de ajuda, se queria companhia.

Ele se achava o herói, mas de herói ele não tinha nada. Ele esquecera o inglês completamente, e se isso era um ato heróico, Arthur preferia ser apenas um velho que fizera loucuras em sua juventude.

Porque era isso o que Arthur era. Um velho.

Ele costumava ser um grande aventureiro, um conquistador, um pirata. Porém, agora não havia mais nada para conquistar, nada para dominar. E depois de Alfred, o inglês temeu que pudesse voltar a sentir afeição a suas outras colônias e elas viessem a lhe abandonar.

.You'll be older too,

And if you say the word,

I could stay with you.

Arthur sabia que era impossível que o americano, depois de todos esses anos, mostrasse carinho e afeto por ele. O inglês sabia que Alfred jamais voltaria a ser aquele pequeno garotinho de quando eles se viram pela primeira vez.

Naquela época, Alfred o escolhera. Ao invés de escolher Francis - que estava lutando incessantemente pela posse da pequena terra que havia sido descoberta -, o pequeno americano foi até Arthur e o escolheu.

Se apenas Alfred lembrasse de todos os bons momentos que passaram juntos... Mas o inglês sabia que era improvável algo assim acontecer.

.Send me a postcard, drop me a line,

Stating point of view.

Entre goles do vinho e lágrimas teimosas derramadas, o inglês escutou o telefone tocar. Ele estava jogado em cima do sofá, amargurado, escutando a música dos The Beatles e o chato barulho do telefone. Emburrado, Arthur levantou-se e arrastou-se até o telefone.

"_Hello_?" Ele perguntou, com a voz já sendo modificada pelo álcool. No entanto, todo o álcool de seu corpo pareceu sumir no momento em que escutara aquela voz.

"Heey, _England_! Estou ligando para lhe convidar para a minha festa de aniversário!" Silêncio. Novamente, o inglês não podia acreditar naquele ser do outro lado da linha. Vendo que Arthur não responderia, Alfred continuou. "Arthur? Eu sei que você está aí, consigo ouvir sua respiração!" O inglês prendeu a respiração, irritado.

.Indicate precisely what you mean to say

Yours sincerely wasting away.

"America, _you dunce_!" O inglês xingou, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e forçando-se a ficar irritado. "Diga logo o que você quer com isso! Você quer me menosprezar na frente de todos? Quer jogar na minha cara a sua maldita independência?" Arthur estava ofegante, e gritava ao telefone. Porém, prendeu a respiração quando escutou as próximas palavras do americano.

"Não é isso, Arthur. Realmente significaria muito se você viesse. Faz tempo que não nos vemos, e é um dia importante para mim. Queria você comemorando comigo." O inglês sentia as bochechas corarem, contudo manteve-se emburrado.

.Give me your answer, fill in a form

Mine for evermore.

"Arthur?" A voz do americano era suave do outro lado da linha, o que fez o inglês fechar os olhos fortemente. Em algum lugar da sua mente, algo dizia que aquilo era um sonho. Alfred jamais diria coisas como aquelas. "Você está ouvindo Beatles de novo? Ainda não desencanou dessa banda? Ela é tão _last week_!" Arthur abriu os olhos, se convencendo de que aquilo não era um sonho.

"The Beatles é a melhor banda de todos os tempos!" O inglês gritou novamente. "Não é como as músicas que _você_ escuta." Ele bufou, deixando clara a sua irritação. Porém, Alfred apenas riu.

"Venha para a minha festa que eu lhe mostro o que é música de verdade!" E ele continuou rindo. Arthur não aguentava aquele moleque americano - simplesmente não aguentava. "Espero que venha, _England_!" Alfred falou antes de desligar, deixando o inglês sem reação.

.Will you still need me, will you still feed me

When i'm sixty-four?.

Desligando o telefone, Arthur abriu um sorriso. Quando a música acabou, ele desligou o rádio e agradeceu aos seus quatro anjos da guarda - Lennon, McCartney, Starr e Harrison.

Afinal, se não fosse a constante discussão que Alfred e Arthur tinham por música, o inglês jamais teria coragem de aparecer ao aniversário do americano. Agora, ao menos, ele tinha uma desculpa de estar lá - porque no fundo, ele sempre quis estar lá, ao lado de Alfred. Mesmo sendo _4 de julho_.


End file.
